


Tomber Amoureux

by Sakura_no_Umi



Series: Related verse [10]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Flustered Bridgette, Happy Ending, Mastermind Félix
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-17
Updated: 2020-07-17
Packaged: 2021-03-04 22:47:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,569
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25334128
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sakura_no_Umi/pseuds/Sakura_no_Umi
Summary: It's been a few weeks since the defeat of Papillion, and Bridgette receives a summons by one "M. Agreste" to the Agreste Fashion Industries. She goes because she has to know, but she can say she wasn't prepared for her day to turn out exactly like this.
Relationships: Bridgette & Félix (Miraculous Ladybug PV), Bridgette/Félix (Miraculous Ladybug PV)
Series: Related verse [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1820368
Comments: 11
Kudos: 105





	Tomber Amoureux

It had been a few weeks since the defeat of Papillion, and Bridgette found herself, coffee in hand, outside the Agreste Fashion Industries office building. She had been giving Felix and Adrien their space, allowing them time to figure out this new world together.

She had received a cryptic note informing her a M. Agreste wished to see her, and that she had an appointment set up with him for this morning. She had never met M. Agreste in her life, and she couldn't imagine what he wanted with her now. She had no hand in how he systematically destroyed his own world. Okay maybe she had by calling Felix so he could take Adrien away, but M. Agreste had driven the wedge between his family years ago.

Bridgette could have ignored the summons, but her curiosity would destroy her if she did. She walked into the building, introduced herself as Bridgette Cheng, and handed the receptionist the card. The receptionist eye's lit up like the hottest gossip in the office had just been delivered to her on a silver platter. Bridgette had a feeling she wasn't going to like where this was going at all.

The next thing she knew, she was waved onto the elevator, and the button for top floor was selected for her. It took a lot of work to catch Bridgette off guard, and whoever was the mastermind behind this was succeeding. This couldn't surely be M. Agreste, but then who would want to speak to Bridgette? Who would go through this much effort.

The elevator dinged and the doors slid open to reveal a short hallway leading to an ornate set of double doors. She took a sip of her coffee to gather herself before she stepped off the elevator and made her way to the doors.

She knocked firmly because nothing scared Bridgette Cheng. Fear and nervousness were not words in her vocabulary. No voice greeted her, and Bridgette tapped her foot and rolled her eyes. If Marinette and Adrien where behind those doors as Ladybug and Chat Noir to prank her, she was going to kill them. After everything she's done for them, they better not have the audacity to scare her half to death.

With a huff, Bridgette grabbed the gold handle and pulled the oak door open.

“Excuse me,” she called, rather forcefully as her eyes scanned the room. Bookcases filled with art portfolios lined the wall. A figure with his back to her stood at the far wall staring out the floor to ceiling glass windows. Bridgette wasn't sure how the person could see anything as the windows faced east and the rising sun was obscuring her view of the person within.

“Ah, Bridgette, right on time for once. I see you had no problem getting here.”

“What's that supposed to mean?” Bridgette bristled, not giving herself a chance to catalog the voice. “I'm always on time. I'm a professional. Besides who are you really _M. Agreste_?”

“Bridgette, I'm hurt. It's only been a few weeks and my number one stalker already forgot about me,” Felix Agreste spoke, turning around with a smirk.

Bridgette had half a mind to through her coffee cup at that insufferable jerk.

“Felix Agreste, you asshole. What is this all about?” she threatened, gesturing widely to what was clearly his father's office. Sure Felix dressed stuffy, and had impeccable taste, but a fashion designer and taking over his father's company? Hell would have to freeze over first before Felix would even spare that a passing thought.

“Well after Father proved to be a disgrace by becoming a super villain, I gently persuaded him it was time to step down. He has enough money to retire and live comfortably, and Adrien and I aren't exactly interested in it. Someone had to step up and take over the company, and I was in need of a job to support myself and Adrien.”

“You, Felix Agreste, took over you father's company?” Bridgette asked, incredulous crossing the room to slump into one of the nice chairs in front of the desk where she placed her coffee cup to avoid any accidental spills.

“Bridgette, do try to keep up,” Felix answered, taking a seat in his own chair behind his desk

“But you hate your father. You've always hated your father. I mean your father is the worst of the worst, but why would you continue his empire?”

“I needed the money. Besides I plan on re-branding it in the future. Right now it's in the best interest to keep the current name as it gives me more power in the business world. Plus it would cause a scandal if it came out I kicked my father out of the company and renamed it.”

“And what are you going to re-brand to?” Bridgette relented, defeated.

“I'll have to ask Mlle Dupain-Cheng, unless she's Mme Agreste at that point, what she'll want it called. She'll be our top designer.”

“Your doing all of this to build Marinette's future,” Bridgette spoke, eyes wide.

“Hers and Adriens. I've seen her work. I daresay it better than any of Father's oldest stuff I've came across. Marinette is gifted and she deserves to be recognized for it. It would be hard, but not impossible to launch her career herself, but this would be the best solution. Of course if she's no longer interested when the time comes then I will simply have to make a new plan.”

“When did that heart of ice melt Felix? You've never gone out of your way to be this nice.”

Felix stiffened. “I'd rather not say,” he answered trying to fight down the rising color on his cheeks, “you'll laugh at me.”

Bridgette leaned forward with a smirk, “Who's to say I will, and who's to say I won't if you don't tell me. So come on, Agreste, tell me who got under your skin.”

“It was you,” he mumbled, turning to look away.

Bridgette froze, a look of surprise replacing her previous teasing grin. She couldn't have heard him right. Seven years of chasing him. Almost six years of being ghosted where she gave up hope, but she never ever looked for another man. She so stupidly believed that one day Felix would wake up and now he had, but it didn't seem real.

Felix turned to peek at her clearly uncomfortable from the prolonged silence. He offered a handkerchief to her, and Bridgette blinked in confusion until she felt a dampness on her cheeks. She was crying. Felix Agreste had actually made her cry, and they were tears of joy of all things.

“I didn't laugh,” she said softly, reaching to take the handkerchief.

“No you didn't,” Felix replied, equally as soft, “but somehow this doesn't feel better. It seems all I do is make you cry.”

“Don't flatter yourself. This is the first time I've cried over you, and it better be the last.”

“Bridgette, I can't promise you that,” Felix answered, looking hurt.

“Oh yes you can, Felix Agreste,” Bridgette spoke the strength returning back to her voice, “because if you don't,” she thrust her left hand at Felix finger pointing down, “put a ring on it after all this I'm gonna bawl, and I'm gonna spread nasty rumors.”

Felix sighed. “My initial plan was to ask you for a date, but I suppose it's a good thing I carry this with me.”

“What do you mean?” Bridgette asked, suspicious.

Felix scooted his chair back an inch to allow him to pull the draw out under the top of his desk. He removed a small box and placed it on the desk.

“Felix that's not—“ Bridgette couldn't finish her sentence while staring at the suspiciously looking ring sized box.

“It was my mother's. I _retrieved_ it from my father. Adrien already says he doesn't mind.”

“No, no, no,” Bridgette spoke, standing up in denial as Felix grabbed the box, stood up, and walked around his desk. “This is a prank. That's why the receptionist looked like she just got the biggest scoop. Felix Agreste, this isn't funny.”

Felix dropped down to one knee, opened the box, and offered it to Bridgette, “Bridgette Cheng, would you do the honor of marrying me, Felix Agreste, who did absolutely nothing to deserve your undying and unconditional love?”

Bridgette sputtered, face bright red, brain working overtime to confirm that everything was real and not a dream.

Felix waited patiently on one knee as he watched Bridgette work to process the new turn of events.

Finally, Bridgette's face hardened with determination, her mind made up. She launched herself at Felix, arms wrapping around him, and knocking him off balance so ended up on both knees.

“Yes. Yes. A thousand times yes!”

She let go of him long enough for him to gently remove the ring from the box and slide it onto her left ring finger. It was simple and elegant, and Bridgette loved every aspect of it as she held her hand in front of her face.

She turned to Felix, “Come here you I've been wanting to do this for seven years.”

Before Felix could respond she gently cupped his chin and pulled him close. He didn't fight her and met her half way. It was soft and gentle and everything she could have ever imagined. Felix Agreste was finally hers, and she was finally his.

**Author's Note:**

> Tomber Amoureux - This is how falling in love happens
> 
> Surprise! This entire series was a Bridgette/Felix slowburn. This part was completely new and crafted while posting this series. Thank you to everyone who read, commented, and left kudos! I hope everyone enjoyed it as much as I did writing it two years ago, and in the past week of crafting an ending for it.


End file.
